Maisje souris !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Les étoiles sont venu voler mon âme, pour m'emmener rejoindre un monde sans peine, ni douleur. Dans le ciel, en silence je m'efface. avant de partir, j'aurais voulu te le donnée, mais un coeur brisé, ne serre plus à rien.


* * *

Et une nouvelle histoire !! C'est une idée qui met venu comme ça, alors je sais pas si vous aller aimer, mais bon je me suis dit soyons fou. Donc voila, elle n'est pas heureuse comme à peut près toutes mes histoires, mais bon on ne se refait pas. je voulais aussi vous dire que'' j'aime te détester mais je déteste t'aimer'' est en cours d'écriture mais ça prend du temps pour que tout concorde. Donc voila, ça va bientôt arriver. Et enfin, je dédie cette histoire à DONIa qui a fêter son anniversaire samedi donc bisus Donia.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Hermione :**_

Je suis un courants d'air. Une pluie de cristal qui perle sur tes joue couleur opale. Les étoiles sont venu voler mon âme, pour m'emmener rejoindre un monde sans peine, ni douleur. Je vais bientôt disparaître, mais je m'attarde pour voir ton regard, une dernière fois et te dire au revoir. Je sais que tu souffres, que tu m'en veux d'être partit ainsi, sans un mot d'adieux, sans t'avoir promit de nous retrouver dans le monde des anges. Mais, ici je n'existais pas, je n'existais plus . Je me sens bien au- delà, je me sens libre, en paix. Tu ne le vois pas, tu ne comprend pas, Drago. Tu ne m'entends pas. Écoute ! Je suis là, une dernière fois... Drago...

Mais, tu ne me vois pas.

Dans le ciel, en silence je m'efface. Je par, je te laisse sur la terre avec en cadeaux les souvenir de notre amour. Je me sens légère. Je suis sans eau, sans air, sans une feuille pour verser mes larmes. Mon corps n'est plus matériel , mais les larmes coulent tout de même. Je t'aime, tu sais! Mais l'amour ne sauve pas de tout. La guerre m'a pris trop de choses. Comment vivre dans un monde où Harry est mort, où Ron est dans le coma et où Ginny ... Ma douce Ginny, n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même, depuis le décès de son amour. Comment vas t-elle pouvoir aimer l'enfant qu'elle porte sans l'aide d'Harry ? Comment aurai-je pu te donner un enfant dans un monde que je déteste ? Comment pouvons nous continuer à vivre dans un monde aussi cruel ? Moi, je n'ai pas pu continuer, même avec toi à mes côtés. Mon coeur a trop souffert, pour continuer à battre normalement. J'aurais voulu te le donnée, mais un coeur brisé, ne serre plus à rien. Je suis la Reine d'éden, venu voir mon roi pleurer sa reine. Je suis la femme maudite du hasard. Qui aurais cru que gagner la guerre aurais cette effet là sur le monde ?

Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Ne m'en veux pas trop. Dit-toi, que je suis bien là où je me trouve. Et que je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais !

Je regarde une dernière fois mon corps, auprès duquel tu es agenouiller, les larmes déferlants sur ta peau diaphane. Mes poignets son ouvert, une lame de métal posée juste à côté. Ma robe est tâchée de sang, une dernière larme coule sur ma joue. Mais... je sourie.

* * *

_**Drago :**_

Ils sont tous là. Tous ses gens son là pour elle. Comment vais-je leur dire ? Comment vais-je leur dire qu'elle a préfet s'ouvrir les veines plutôt que de rester parmi nous ? Qu'elle avait tellement mal, que vivre sur terre lui était insupportable. Et que même notre amour n'aurais rien pus faire. On avait gagner la guerre et elle était encore en vie. Et, maintenant elle n'ai plus. On m'as pris mon soleil. Elle m'as laissé seul. Seul, avec ma douleur. Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux autant que je l'aime, c'est à dire éperdument.

Ça y est, le moment est venu. Je vais devoir parler devant tous ces visages emplie de peine. Je monte sur l'estrade. Je suis près du cercueil, où repose son corps. On dirait qu'elle dort. Elle est parfaite, comme toujours. J'approche ma baguette de ma bouche et prononce ''Sonorus''. Ma voix s'élève par delà la foule, jusqu'au fin fond du parc :

_''Elle disait : « J'ai déjà trop marché. Mon coeur est déjà trop lourd de secrets, trop lourd de peines. »_

_Elle disait : « Je ne continue plus. Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu. C'est plus la peine. »_

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel._

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil._

_Ni au silence des églises._

_Et même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son coeur_

_Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid. La pluie plus violente que ce soir-là. Le soir de ses vingt ans. Ce soir où elle a éteint le feu, derrière la façade de ses yeux. Dans un éclair blanc._

_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel. Elle brille à côté du soleil, comme les nouvelles églises. Et si depuis ce soir-là je pleure...C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon coeur.''_

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Et je ne peut les arrêter. Je leur dit aussi qu'elle a été ma plus belle trahison. Trahison, envers mon père, mon rang, mon sang. Mais, que pour rien au monde je ne reviendrai en arrière. Je leur dit que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et que rien n'effacera se sentiment. Qu'elle avait mal et que désormais elle est en paix, loin de ce monde qu'elle qualifiait trop lourd de peine et de deuil.

Après un dernier regard vers la foule, je descend les marches menant à sa tombe de pierre banche. Elle a l'air si paisible, si douce. Ses cheveux emmêlés par des pierres brillantes s'étendent sur ses épaules tel une pluie d'étoiles. Ses mains sont posées sur un ventre rebondit, dans lequel un nourrisson aurais du finir de grandir, notre enfant... Notre enfant qui ne verra jamais le jours. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit qui sied à merveille à son teint. Je dépose une rose rouge entre ses mains, pour que mon amour la suive dans l'au-delà. Avant de la quitter, je regarde une dernière fois son visage. Un imperceptible sourire se cache à la commissure de ses lèvres. Alors, je referme son cercueil. Avec dans les yeux le souvenir de son sourire, et dans le coeur une place à jamais réservé pour elle...

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, j'ésper que ça vous a plus !!

Une petite review, juste pour savoir si sait bien ou pas !!

Et sinon, je me suis servie de la chanson '' c'était l'hiver'' de Francis Cabrel et reprit par Isabelle Boulay pour un certain passage de l'histoire.

Je vous fait des gros bisous!!

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servir!!


End file.
